Haru and Tatch
Haru Takamine Breed *Human Age *14 years old Description *Dark brown hair with ember eyes. Wears a light blue shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. Family *Parents **'Father:' Kiyo **'Mother: '''Megumi Ability *Answer Talk Tatch Bell﻿ Breed *Mamodo (Fraternal Twin) Age *6 years old Description *Blond hair that stops down to his ears, brown eyes with pink pecks, mamodo markings going down both eyes. Wears red hoody, blue pants, and blue shoes with red laces. Family *Parents **'Father:' Zatch **'Mother:' Tia **'Fraternal Twin Sister:' Zia Power *Lightning/Shield Both Spellbook Color *Red-orange Spells *'Zaisu:' (Attack) Yellow lightning fired from Tatch's mouth. *'Raioshi:' (Defense) A yellow dome like shield with electric charge formed from Tatch's mouth that surrounds either him or any one else. *'Jikersu: (Immobilize) A yellow ball of energy fired from Tatch's mouth that magnetize whoever it hits to metal *'''Bao Zaiga: (Ultimate Attack) A yellow lightning dragon fired from Tatch's mouth that engulfs everything in its path. *'Ra Mashield:' (Defense) A yellow wall like shield with a winged center that bounce any attacks that hits it back at the attacker with electric charge. *'Zaiga:' (Super Attack) A concentrated Zaisu focus to one point in a strait line fired from Tatch's mouth that can penetrate defense. *'Rausaruk:' (Assist) Rainbow color lightning fires down and hit Tatch's body causing it to glow that color causing his natural abilities to increase multiple times for 30 seconds. No other spell can be use while Rausaruk is active. *'Zaizem:' (Assist) A yellow ball of energy fired from Tatch's mouth that stores up electricity in whatever it hits. If any of Tatch's spells comes in contact with Zaizem '''then '''Zaizem '''will implode making it several times stronger. If multiple '''Zaizem hits multiple objects that are somehow allign, any of Tatch's spells will fallow the alignment getting stronger with each Zaizem that implodes until it hits the final target. If Zaizem hit one of Tatch's shields, then the shield becomes stronger. *'Giga Za Raioshi:' (Defense) A Raioshi that surrounds an enemy from Tatch's mouth and bounce any attacks fired inside that hits the barrier back at the attacker. *'Ganreizu Zaisu:' (Attack) Multiple small cannon formed from Tatch's mouth that fires multiple Lightning-balls. *'Teozaisu:' (Super attack) A burst of lightning fired from Tatch's mouth stronger than Zaisu and Zaiga. *'Raifojio:' (Recovery) A Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth that recovers whoever it hit's body and strength from within for 1 or 2 spells. If the target is hit with Zaizem before Raifojio '''is launch then, '''Zaizem '''will implode increasing the power of '''Raifojio. *'Baou Chajiru Disugurugu:' (Ultimate Attack) Tatch summons a giant dragon claw similiar to Bao Zaiga's that he can control with one hand to attack his enemies. *'Rima Baou Chajiru Disugurugu:' (Ultimate Attack/Defense) Tatch summons two Baou Chajiru Disugurugus 'that he can control with both hands to attack and defend. *'Maazu Jikersu: (Attack/Assist) A giant Jikersu fired from Tatch's mouth that repells attacks around it protecting those behind it, and attracts the enemy within the center and shocks them. *'Excellous Zaiga:' (Super Attack) A giant Zaiga that takes shape of an arrow fired from Tatch's mouth. *'Jio Chajiru Zaiga:' (Ultimate Attack) A yellow lightning dragon with diamond body and spikes coming out of its head fired from Tatch's mouth that attacks enemies head on.